SnK, AoT High School - Mikasas's new school
by Endeavourment
Summary: Mikasa, having been involved in many fights back at her old school, is forced to move to a new one where she meets alot of people and a possible love interest. Character personalities are the same, Levi is Mikasa and Eren's age, backstories are similar except there are no titans Eren x Mikasa (Eremika, Mikaere) Mikasa x Levi (Rivamika) Rated T for swearing. More ships to come.
1. Chapter 1

Mikasa Ackerman, 16 years old, was involved in many fights and turmoil back at her previous High School, obviously to which her guardians deemed unnacceptable, which resulted in her adoptive parents sending her to a new school. And today was her first day.

Mikasa wasn't hoping for much when she stood at the entrance in her new uniform, gazing up at the sign which read, 'BirdWood Academy'. Mikasa cringed at the lack of creativity in its name and carried on walking. When she walked through the gate and into the courtyard, she was met with beady eyes from everyone, and they were all on her. She was always quite nonchalant and antisocial so she just covered her face with a strand of her long, shining black hair and carried on walking. It was strange. No one else looked like she did - they all had very enthusiastically coloured hair and her's was just...black. It seemed she was the only Asian within the academy- or so she thought, until she saw someone standing next to a drastically taller boy with brown her and aqua blue eyes, the boy behind the two of them had blonde hair and more of the gleaming blue-eyes look. The short boy next to the brown-haired boy exchanged glances with Mikasa but didn't really smile. Mikasa didn't smile back. He had black hair, just like her but had a rather gloomy look.

Mikasa quietly scoffed and rolled her eyes as he continued to ignore the fact she was trying to be friendly by giving him a tiny smile, and so walked off into the school. She was told by the Headmaster to come straight to his office when she first arrived, so she went to reception to get some directions.

"Hello?" She mumbled, peeping through the window that atop said 'Reception Desk'.

"Ah! Hellooo!~" Jumped an excited woman with glasses, presumably in her middle ages.

"Eh..Um," Mikasa cleared her throat at the sudden scare and carried on, "Could you possibly tell me where the Headmaster's office is?"

"Why, yes I can!" The lady beamed back. "Straight down that hall and to the right." She pointed, standing up and exposing her nametag. It read, 'Hange Zoë'.

"Ah, thankyou." Mikasa smiled.

She followed the woman's directions, and sure enough she found the room. She knocked on the door to the reply of "Come in." from a deep-voiced man.

Mikasa opened the door and there was a a blond man with rather...bushy eyebrows. He looked stern in matter of 'facial expression' as his eyes never trailed off from her as she closed the door behind her and sat down.

"Hello...Mikasa, is it?" The man asked.

"Yes." Mikasa replied shortly.

"Well, welcome to BirdWood Academy. I'm Erwin, your principal. And, second name, please?" He introduced, asking the question and bringing out a piece of parchment and a pen, waiting for her answer.

"Ackerman. Mikasa Ackerman." She stated, sitting up straight.

"Ackerman, you say? So, you're part of the clan?" Erwin whispered, resting his head on his hand.

"Clan? What? I was just given this second name because my mother's was Ackerman. What do you mean, 'clan'?" Mikasa asked, very confused.

Erwin was silent for a moment before he clapped his hands together slowly.

"You don't know? Well, just forget I said anything about a clan. Don't mention it to anyone. Anyway, let's talk about how you're going to navigate yourself around the school." Erwin tried desperately to change the subject. "Well, since you're new and it's the middle of exam season, you will need to become accustomed to the building quickly. This is why I am going to assign you a guide; they will help you through your first few weeks until you learn your way around. Which gender would you prefer to be your guide? A female or a male?"

"Uhh, female?" Mikasa shrugged. She didn't really care that much.

"Alright then." Replied Erwin, turning on a microphine and speaking into it.

"Annie Leonhardt to the Principal's office please." He said, then proceeded to let go of the button and silently turn to me to make small talk.

"So, why did you decide to move here, Mikasa?" He asked, genuinely sounding interested in what she had to say.

"It wasn't up to me. It was my adoptive parents. They thought it was unacceptable that I was participating in the majority of fights that happened in my old school. So they kinda want me to...change my character, I guess?" Mikasa squeaked at the end as she rested her head - bored - onto the desk.

She continued to stare at the beautifully coloured picture that was hung upon the wall - it was a bird, not one that Mikasa had ever seen before, with its tail feathers spread out like an eagle's wings and each feather and the vibrant colour it was painted with told its own story as a whole. Erwin seemed to catch on to what had caught her eye and turned to look at the painting.

"Ah, 'Bird of Feeling', my best piece yet. You like it, hm?" He smiled, looking back at her.

"Uh, yeah, it's actually like nothing I've seen before. You painted this?" She pointed at the principal.

"Well, you see, before I became a man of many accomplishments that you see today, I took on the roles of various jobs, one of which, was being an Artist. All of us have some way of releasing all the stress from our bodies, and Art was mine."

"Yeah, we do have ways of relieving stress." Mikasa added, reminding her self of all of the martial arts groups she was a part of.

"You called?" A blonde-haired girl askes whilst closing the door behind her.

The girl exchanged glances with Mikasa and smiled. "New girl, I presume?"

The girl pointed at Mikasa and looked at Erwin.

"Yes. New girl. She will need a guide, and I'm aware that you know your way around the school like it's your own house." Erwin smiled.

"Alright, come on, new girl." The girl gestured towards herself and walked out of the room, to which Mikasa pursued.

"So, what's your name?" She asked.

"Mikasa, and yours?" Mikasa replied, slightly glancing at her sideways whilst they walked down the hall, multi-tasking as Mikasa found her locker number that was stated in her letter and stored her bags away.

"I'm Annie Leonhardt. Nice to meet you." Annie replied after, sticking her hand out for a handshake, to which Mikasa co-operated.

"So, I'm sure you don't really care about direction, right?" Chuckled Annie as she turned to look at Mikasa.

"Not really. I'm not even sure if I care about school at this point." Mikasa sighed.

"Hey, how about I introduce you to some of my friends?" Annie suggested.

"If you want." Mikasa shrugged back.

Annie walked outside into the courtyard as Mikasa followed closely behind, moving faster having dropped her bags off in her new locker.


	2. Chapter 2

{Mikasa POV}

As I followed Annie outside the building, I noticed that, once again, all eyes were on me. I just closed my eyes and sighed loudly, hopefully indicating to people that it was getting on my nerves.

"Hey, Mikasa." Annie called over, unentusiatically. "This is Reiner," Annie stated, pointing at a fairly buff blonde boy with an almost resting bitch-face, "and this is Bertoldt." She continued, pointing to a, very tall, brown-haired boy with a rather soft look, unlike his companion.

"Hey, nice to meet ya'." Reiner introduced. I nodded back.

"Hi." The other boy smiled sweetly, I gave a soft smile back.

"Wait, what's going on over there..?" Annie pointed at a crowd of people who were hovering above something.

Mikasa, who was always one to want to know juicy details, hovered straight over to the scene and pushed a few people out of the way until she was right infront. It was a fight. One with the same blacl-haired boy who'd stared at her as she arrived and a rather long-faced, light-brown haired boy.

"Don't fucking talk to me like that, you horse!" The asian one spat.

"Oh, you're one to talk, midge!" The other retorted.

They all of a sudden broke into fighting and were punching each other. Mikasa frowned at rolled her eyes.

"You're not even fighting right." She mumbled under her breath.

She wondered what would happen if she intervened; I mean, she could clearly defend herself if they turned on her - she didn't do 6 years of martial arts for nothing. Mikasa walked right into the middle of the two and caught the punch from the long-faced one but took a punch to the shoulder from the asian.

"Alright, alright, fun times over, piss off." She snarled shoving the boy ,who's punch she'd caught, off and turning to face the other smaller one.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Take a wild guess. Or would you like me to repeat the train of events of which just took place right in front of your eyes?" She sarcastically commented, crossing her arms. She wouldn't be intimidated by some next generation smurf.

The boy just smirked and raised an eyebrow before walking off to join the other boys I'd seen him with before. Everyone suddenly guffawed at me as I looked around in confusion.

"What? Why are you all staring at me like that?" I asked, genuinely none-understanding of the situation.

"You just broke up a fight with LEVI!" A girl with mousy-brown hair in a ponytail shouted.

"So?" I questioned.

What's so good about him? He doesn't look bigger than my pinky toe for god-fucking-sake.

"He pretty much kills on sight." A familiar face shrugged; Annie.

I looked at my hands.

"Well, I'm alive...?" I looked at everyone with utter desperation to know what was going on, before giving up and walking off.

"That was crazy, man."

"I know! That girl's a badass."

"She's pretty hot, dude."

"I know right, how didn't I notice a beauty like her before?"

"I wish I was that brave."

Mikasa was aware of all of the comments everyone was saying about her but chose to ignore the harassment.

"Seems like you've got a new fanclub, huh? Not bad for the first day." Annie complimented, walking over to me. "But, just a disclaimer, stay away from Eren's group."

Eren's group...?

"Who's Eren?" I asked hesitantly.

"Him and Levi are like, the most popular people in this school!" Bertoldt chimed in.

"Don't forget Armin." Reiner added.

"..."

"Yeah, I have no ideo who they are."

Annie, Reiner and Bertoldt sighed as Annie pointed at three boys; the ones I'd already seen before.

"Oh, they exist." I sarcastically bitched. "Now who's who?"

"The asian is Levi, he pretty much is swooned over all of the time. He's got a good punch." Annie explained.

"The blonde one is Armin, he's the brains." Bertoldt said, causing me to almost start laughing at the way he said it, but managed to maintain composure.

"The bright-blue eyed one with brown hair is Eren. He's...eh...I don't know what he is really. They're just sort of, a group, I guess." Reiner shrugged.

Ooooh. I get it now. They're a typical boy band.

"Mhmm." I hummed, as I stared at them, realising 'Levi' was whispering to 'Eren' and pointing at me.

I decided to sarcastically wave to let them know I could see them staring, and they seemed to get the memo as the turnes their heads and switched their focus onto something other than me.

"You okay?" Asked Annie, trying to look to find what I was staring at.

"Yeah." I nodded.

I turned to notice that both Reiner amd Bertoldt had gone, and the the horse-face was coming my way.

"That's Jean. He's a dick." Annie quickly whispered to me.

"H-hello." Jean spluttered as he stiffened up.

"Hi." Mikasa replies nonchalantly.

The boy was a deep shade of maroon and was staring at me up and down. Perv. I suddenly noticed though, that everyone was watching us as if they knew what Jean was about to say, and in anticipation about what I was going to say. I had a fair idea too, though.

"T-thanks for, y'know...s-stopping the f-fight. I w-was wondering..." Jean trailed off as he looked at his feet.

I raised an eyebrow. Please don't tell me that this kid is that desperate that he'd ask a new kid out on the first day.

{Narrator POV}

"W-what's your name?" He suddenly asked.

'Oh. Never mind then.' Mikasa thought. Everyone was still staring at Mikasa, but she didn't really care, they could hear her name aswell, if they really wanted to. She hesitated, but sighed in defeat.

"Mikasa." She announced. "Mikasa Ackerman."

Suddenly, everyone gasped and were whispering amomgst little groups.

"An Ackerman!? She's part of the clan!"

"She might be an assassin!"

"Quick, let's get out of here!"

Mikasa looked towards Jean who looked genuinely frightened and was stepping back.

"W-what?" She stuttered. Why was everyone so afraid of her?

"Mikasa...you're an Ackerman?" Annie asked, also seemingly frightened.

Mikasa had to decide right here, right now. Everyone seemed to be scared of her and even more so if she said yes, so should she just lie? It might make everyone a bit calm about the situation, even if she didn't really understand it herself.

"N-no, I was only joking." She played it cool as everyone sighed in relief.

"God, I thought you were actually part of the Ackerman clan." He replied, sweating.

"Ahaha. Yeahhh." She faked, looking off towards the side and mentally pulling herself a dirty look.

"Well, what's your real name then?" He asked.

Oh shit. Mikasa couldn't think straight and was freaking out on the inside.

"You'll hear it when the teacher calls it out, now leave." Levi suddenly appeared.

I turned to the boy and his friends as he shot me a side smile.

"Tch. Whatever. See ya' around, Mikasa." Jean said, walking off.

"Thanks?" I said, almost sounding like I was debating whether they needed thanking or not.

"No problem, just do me a favour and come over here for a second." Levi and his friends stared at me until I walked around the corner of the building with them, secluding myself from my other new friends.

"You ARE an Ackerman, aren't you?" He asked, rhetorically.

I averted eye contact as I could still feel his deadly eyes digging deeper into me.

"Why do you even care?" I responded, feeling Eren and Armin's eyes on me.

Levi let out a sigh and rubbed his temples, seemingly frustrated.

"Listen, Maggie-"

"Mikasa." I interrupted, narrowing my eyes.

"Mikasa." He corrected, annoyed. "You're not supposed to tell anyone that you're an Ackerman."

"I'm not an Ackerman, though." I continued lying. Also, something was bothering me. "What...is it with the 'Ackerman Clan' anyway?"

Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Guess you really aren't familiar with Ackermans then." He suggested.

Ha. Suck it, bitch.

"Yeah, I'm not." I smirked a little, and walked off. I am NOT getting caught that easily.


End file.
